Tradición
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Tras la ceremonia con los Gungans, Padmé ha olvidado una tradición. Por lo que más noche tratará de compensarlo.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** De momento tengo algunas ideas vagas sobre estos dos. Me encantan, me encantan, me encantan, estaba pensando en estos dos cuando se me ocurrió esté One-Shot así que antes de continuar y no vengas a criticar sobre la edad, modifiquemos y creamos que Padmé tiene _**dieciocho años.**_ Está historia la tengo desde que escribí "Bloqueo Mental", no sé porqué me llevó tanto tiempo subirlo, pero aquí está.

¡Que lo disfruten y que la fuerza los acompañe!

* * *

Padmé cambió su camisón de dormir por sus ropas de criada, se cubrió la cabeza, se acomodó el vestido. Abrió la puerta y bajó su rostro, para ocultarlo de las cámaras, saliendo de su habitación para ir a dar un paseo.

La noche era tranquila; la celebración por la liberación de Naboo finalmente había terminado esa mañana tras dos días de festejo. Le gustaba ver a su gente feliz y unida con los gunganos pero en su preferencia le gustaba más el silencio.

A la mañana siguiente se iría el Senador de Naboo, los Jedis y con ellos su enamoramiento hacia el recién nombrado Caballero Jedi.

Era una tonta por enamorarse de un Jedi. Existían miles de hombres en Naboo, con tantos ideales similares a los de ella, divertidos y ella había decidido caer enamorada de uno de los Caballeros Jedis que sin duda era uno de los más fieles de la Orden. Mañana iba a ser el último día en que lo vería y no estaba segura de que si alguna vez lo vería de nuevo.

El sentimiento de tristeza se instaló en su mente y en su corazón pero tenía muchas que hacer y una de esas era volver a evitar que alguna vez la guerra volviese a Naboo. Confiaba en que el Canciller Valorum encerrara a Nute Gunray de por vida.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo estrellado, era hermosa la vista y el aire se mecía suavemente. No supo cuánto tiempo paso antes de sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado sobre el césped. Sentía su presencia, se había acostumbrado a ello.

—Así que a la reina también le gusta meditar —él susurró, Padmé simplemente sonrió.

—El silencio trae tranquilidad.

—En ese caso… —hizo un ademán de levantarse.

—¡No! —dijo rápidamente antes de que él terminará la oración y coloco una mano sobre su brazo—. Sé que un Jedi nunca es una molestia, mucho menos tú, que has respetado mi espacio. Y mi silencio.

—Guardaré silencio y hablaré cuando me lo pidas —respondió—. ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo? Es una buena noche.

—Por supuesto —Padmé se levantó con la mano que él le estaba ofreciendo.

Fuese lo que durase la caminata, la iba a recordar durante mucho tiempo en su memoria. Tomó nota de que cada vez que quisiera dar un paseo lo daría por ese mismo camino durante las noches venideras.

—¿Preparado para iniciar a ser un Maestro Jedi?

—Es extraño. No creí que fuese demasiado pronto que iba a tener un Padawan —su voz era distinta a la de momentos antes, la alegría pareció haberse esfumado de su voz. Padmé entendió que era un tema del que él no quería hablar así que de inmediato lo cambió

—¿Te ha gustado tu estancia en Naboo? —¿De verdad, Padmé? Se regañó mentalmente, no podía formular algún tipo de conversación diferente cuando estaba con él, las palabras se marchaban.

—Es un planeta muy hermoso y pacífico, dejando aún lado lo de la guerra —Padmé se rió internamente, preguntándose cuantas veces había dado la misma respuesta. Los celos hicieron acto de presencia. Se sintió molesta al imaginarse a Obi-Wan caminando del mismo modo de la mano con otras reinas.

¿Él lo haría?

La caminata estaba llegando a su fin, dentro de nada su tiempo con él se agotaría y ella nunca podía confesarle los sentimientos que llegó a desarrollar por él. Probablemente él lo tacharía como un _enamoramiento juvenil._ No era tan joven después de todo, él le llevaba de diferencia seis años.

Padmé se detuvo en seco, haciendo que él también parara. Padmé hizo otro movimiento y se alejaron al otro lado del jardín en donde no había vigilancia ahí nadie iba a poder verlos, muchos menos escuchar lo que tenía que decirle a Obi-Wan.

—Obi-Wan —murmuró su nombre con cuidado, esperando que su voz no la delatara—, existe una tradición en Naboo en donde la reina debe compensar a los héroes de guerra.

—Lo siento, Padmé —era música para sus oídos escuchar su nombre de sus labios. Finalmente él había dejado las formalidades a un lado—. Pero no puedo aceptar ningún regalo físico o créditos…

—No, no es nada de eso —respondió de inmediato, interrumpiéndolo—. La tradición dice que la Reina del planeta debe besar al héroe, frente a su pueblo. Lamentablemente estaba distraída con la unión con los Gunganos que la olvide, no cumplí con la tradición.

—No se me avisó de esto…

—No conoces después de todo las tradiciones de Naboo —se rió nerviosamente—. Y además como mencione, lo olvidé.

—¿Esto aplica con Anakin?

—Él es demasiado joven —se mordió el labio internamente—. No me gustaría recordar en el futuro que no he cumplido con esa tradición.

—Lo entiendo —su silencio no le gusto para nada.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres —una vez más se sintió como una tonta, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue haberse quedado callada.

—No me gustaría recordar en el futuro que no he cumplido con la tradición de tu planeta —Padmé estaba segura que se echaría a reír histéricamente al escucharlo. No estaba segura si lo había dicho con sarcasmo o con sinceridad.

—¿Lo inicias tú o debo ser yo?

¿En verdad aceptó?

Padmé lo miró a los ojos, no había brillo alguno de que se tratase de una broma. Él no despegó su mirada de ella y eso le dió la confianza de acercarse lentamente. Inclino su cabeza hacía arriba, él era más alto que ella, y acercó sus labios hasta los suyos, fue un simple roce de labios, algo que ella misma estaba catalogando como inocente. Él no se alejó, sus labios eran suaves y le dio otro beso. Él abrió sus labios y ella profundizó el beso.

Obi-Wan colocó sus manos sobre su cintura y ella se tuvo que parar de puntitas para pasar sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Cerró los ojos y el beso continúo hasta que sintió que el aire era necesario.

Temía que al abrir los ojos esto fuera un simple sueño.

No lo era, lo sintió cuando el beso terminó y él coloco su frente sobre la de ella, acercándola más a él.

—No existe tal tradición, ¿verdad?


End file.
